


Inside the Smoky Jail

by KIRACHAIN



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Hypnotism, M/M, Out of Character, Self-Lubrication, shaiapouf goes into heat lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIRACHAIN/pseuds/KIRACHAIN
Summary: Pouf's body begins to react strangely to being trapped inside the Smoky Jail with Morel.“You pathetic beasts. You’ve evolved so much but still call yourselves ants. Just one glance at you and it’s easy to tell you’re more of a butterfly than an ant… and butterflies live at most for only a few days.” The human spoke.“Then how could a species so weak still be alive?” Pouf questioned.“Well…that’s because they fuck like crazy before they die.”
Relationships: Morel Mackernasey/Shaiapouf, Morel/Shaiapouf, Pouf/Morel, Shaiapouf/Morel (Hunter x Hunter), Shaiapouf/Morel Mackernasey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Inside the Smoky Jail

**Author's Note:**

> For legal reasons... this is a joke 🏃🏾♀️💨💨💨

The heavy purple clouds inside the smoky jail put a light strain on Shaiapouf's chest. Unlike a _certain_ species, Pouf's mind could not comprehend the reasoning behind committing an action that would directly decrease a being’s life span. The self-destructive behaviour of humans only further validated his beliefs on the superiority of the chimera ants.

 _Only a species destined to be eradicated would be as idiotic to engage in an activity as harmful as smoking_ , he thought to himself, allowing the smoky jail to grow in its intensity whilst its long-haired creator stood in the centre of it all. The human’s actions would be futile before Shaiapouf’s magnificence. Mere clouds of carcinogenic waste stood no chance in front of the calculative species. While his jailer stood idly, Pouf had already come up with a scheme on how he would transport his complete body out of the confines of the smoke. He mused in his thoughts, trying his best to hold back an overbearing grin at the old man’s inadequacy. He would be long gone before the human could even take a single notice of his disappearance.

 _The old fool would have stood a better chance of trying to capture a bear with a baby's cradle,_ he thought to himself before beginning his plan to escape. He channelled his Nen discretely, allowing it to course throughout his body at a slow rate. The human took no notice of the small increment of aura he so tediously concealed. All was going well until a sudden wave of heat coursed throughout his body.

Pouf’s eyes widened in shock. _What was that?_ His Nen power had been completely extinguished by the sudden surge of heat within his body. He tried his best to ignore the heat growing inside him and initiated his escape, this time while allowing his Nen to flow at a faster rate. 

Failure, after failure, after failure lead Pouf to be reckless and he stopped trying to conceal his aura by his fifth attempt. However, the heat that coursed throughout his body grew in its intensity with each attempt to escape his confinement.

He tried to initiate his escape plan once again, but his body was not treating him kindly. Another tremendous wave of heat ran down his body. This time his body trembled. Heat settled down in the deepest pit of his stomach, causing a sudden loss of breath. He breathed through his mouth with soft pants. The heat was even more intense. His usual prince-like demeanour was shattered to pieces as he hunched over and tried to collect his breaths.

His body stopped listening to his commands. It felt as if a cast of fog had fallen over his mind, stopping him from using his body to its full potential.

_Why is my body reacting like this?_

The idea that a chimera ant could catch a fever or any other human-like sickness was unheard of. He forced himself to raise his head and take a glance at his confinement. He looked up in horror. Feelings of dread crashed into him like waves as he looked around the smoky jail.

Red. A vibrant, brilliant red surrounded him. Without a second of his notice, the once majestic purple hue of the smoke had turned into viciously bright red.

Pouf was quick to come to a conclusion.

"YOU!” He shrieked, turning towards the human in the centre of the red clouds. The sudden action proved to be too much for his weakened state. His legs gave out beneath him, causing him to stumble to the ground. “Y-You… you poisoned me!” His dignified mannerisms had been lost along with his power to stand. He was sweating profusely. His small quick pants for air began to sound like lewd gasps. He knew he probably looked unbecoming in front of the older man, with his body hot to the point of his skin being flushed a pinkish-red and his white pristine shirt being soaked with sweat.

He felt humiliated.

If he were to die, he would at least choose to die in a dignified state. He wanted to die graciously in battle for the sake of his King.

A pained expression landed on Pouf’s face.

 _What would the other guards think if I died from a mere puff of poison?_ He clenched his jaw in anger. _The King... how would the King react to one of his guards being so easily defeated. It would be a direct insult to the ant rac– no! It would be a direct insult to the King if one of his trusted servants were to die so easily!_

The older man only jeered at the heaving beast in front of him before returning his gaze to his smoking pipe. Pouf had never felt so disrespected in his life. He thought that if the man really did refuse to fight him, then he would be forced to die a humiliating and prideless death.

"It's not poison." The curt response drew Pouf out of his thoughts. A bitter feeling accumulated in his chest.

“You’re lying!” He declared. The man stared at him strangely.

“Hm... Is that so?” The man hummed in amusement before inhaling a large breath from his pipe, exhaling more red smoke into the jail. “Then… what would I gain from purposely poisoning myself in here along with you?”

Pouf did not know if the human speaking the truth. He had never encountered a feeling as intense as this in all the days he had been alive. If things could not get any worse, the heat within spiked in intensity. He tried his best to bear it, but his body trembled. He tried to stop it but his body still shook viciously. He could not bear the unfamiliar feeling that coursed throughout him. Tears welled in his sharp eyes. 

_Is my weakened state… really not the man’s doing? If it is not from him, then… is there something wrong with me?_ The thought sent his tears overboard. He wept on the floor, trembling with every breath he took.

He forced himself to look up in the man’s direction, eyes full of tears. “Then... w-what’s wrong with me?” He asked softly. There was no denying that he would be killed tonight. His weakened body would never be able to transport him outside the smoky jail or build up a protective barrier.

The man lowered his pipe from his lips. “You pathetic beasts.” He spat.

Pouf wept even more at his words. He was disgracing the chimera ant race by the actions he committed today. He thought that maybe his death would be the only fitting punishment for the shame he brought.

“You’ve evolved so much but still call yourselves ants,” The human called, taking a stride closer to the fallen beast. “Just one glance at you and it’s easy to tell you’re more of a butterfly than an ant… and butterflies live at most for only a few days.”

Shaiapouf's eyes widened in shock. Was the lifespan of a buttery truly that small? He thought back to how long he had been alive. He had been serving the king for more than a few days… and it was even longer ago that he had been birthed by the Queen.

_Is this really how long my life will be?_ Pouf refused to believe it.

“Then how could a species so w-weak still be alive?” He questioned through his tears. The human laughed at his question. He took two strides closer towards the beast on the floor. Pouf looked up at the man and saw an image of his fearful and shaken state staring back at him through the human's reflective glasses.

“How a species so weak is still alive, you ask?” He human questioned, an unnerving grin creeping along his face. He kicked the beast's shoulder with the heel of his shoe. Pouf was suddenly sent back. He lay on the floor, body trembling from fear and the intense heat. “Well…that’s because they fuck like crazy before they die.”

The human's right heel kicked him in the heated spot in his stomach causing Pouf to let out a scream in desperation. “I guess you haven’t realized it yet.” The man spoke as he pressed down harder on the beast’s sensitive part. “You must have been created from a female butterfly because your body’s begging me to impregnate you. Those scales your shedding are acting as an aphrodisiac.”

It was only then did it come to Pouf’s notice that he was shedding scales… _red_ scales. Even though his wings were folded against his back, enough scales had been shed for the whole smoke jail to be stained red. _They fuck like crazy._ The human’s words replayed in his hazy mind. Pouf was unfamiliar with the terms of the human world but knew enough colloquial language to piece together his current circumstance. The reason why butterflies can continue as a species must be because they place an important role in reproducing for the limited time they are alive. And so, Pouf’s body was neglecting his responsibilities as an ant to fulfill his instincts as a butterfly.

Pouf was not spared with any time to overthink his identity when the heel on his stomach pressed even harder, demanding all his attention. “Stop acting like a dog in heat and quit spreading those scales.” The man demanded.

Pouf lowered his head in cowardness. He did not know how to stop the red scales from dispersing yet alone could he have even realised he was doing so without the man’s interjection.

A rough hand forcibly yanked his hair, pulling his head back and forcing him to stare up at the man’s agitated expression. He tried to cower back down in fear, but something caught his eye along the path. He stared at the man’s thigh. The clothed length of the man before him was firm. Waves of heat crashed into his lower stomach. He could tell from just a glace that he was girthy in size and generously lengthy. If it rested so proudly pressed against his clothes, then just how much more majestically would it stand on its bare own?

A murky smile crept its way onto Pouf’s lips without his notice. His instincts were beginning to take over his mind as the heat that harboured in his stomach travelled to his nether regions. His eyes were clouded with an indiscernible desire. His body completely soaked with wetness. He had no care about how he was going to see the weighted mass in the man’s pants but knew that it was necessary for his survival.

The grip on Pouf’s hair tightened but it only made Pouf happier to know that he was taking an effect on the man’s body. Despite decades of training, Morel was still a man with a functioning lower half. He was reacting strongly to the hypnotic scales that compelled him to fill up the beast’s inside him until he is left as a mewling mess. As the scales continued to disperse, the feelings only grew stronger.

“How shameless has your species become? Stop shedding your scales!” He seethed.

Pouf looked at him coquettishly and lowered his gaze towards his pants. “Let me see it.”

The older man bowled up a fist, preparing to beat the beast to unconsciousness. Pouf beat him to it and sat up straight to paw at the man’s trousers. He leaned in close to the clothed firm length and rubbed his cheek across it. He received the satisfaction of a low grunt from the man from the abrupt action. The corners of his lips curved up to a confident flirtatious smile. He had won over this lowly human… or so he thought. He reached to unzip the man’s pants but had his hands stopped with a painful slap.

The man pulled Pouf’s head closer towards his hard groin. Pouf took the initiative and opened his mouth to catch the zipper of his pants with his canine. He pulled down the zipper to its end skilfully and looked up towards the human. Morel allowed the beast to hang onto his trousers and pull them down to his thighs. The slap of his hardened cock hitting Pouf’s face sounded across the smoky confinements. Pouf never would have expected to enjoy a fleshy beating from such a firm object and the tightness he felt in his own pants validated it. He wanted the hard length in front of him to wreak havoc inside him. He wanted it to force its way inside him and pound him ruthlessly.

His thoughts were interrupted by a thumb poking its way into his mouth. The thumb opened his mouth wide and brought his tongue to stick out. The man pushed forth the most sensitive part of his being and thrust the tip of his cock onto the flattened-out tongue. He groaned at the feeling of warmth and wetness enveloping the underside of his tip. The groan greatly pleased the beast’s senses, triggering him to take the human’s length deeper into his mouth. He found himself naturally rutting inside his mouth, firmly grasping the back of his head so he could bury his cock within him. The stretch of his mouth felt heavenly around his cock. The inside of his throat was tight and soft, coated with saliva allowing him to thrust down his warm mouth to courageous lengths

Tears escaped down Pouf’s face from the tingling sensation that came with having such a thick and enormous piece of length reaching down his throat. Saliva dribbled down his chin as he lapped at the base of his cock with his tongue all whist being throat fucked. After numerous earth-shattering thrusts into his mouth, the human pulled out and came all over his tongue and face. He took the fluids into his mouth, pink tongue reaching out to collect the mix of cum and droll down his chin. He returned to the spent cock and mouthed on his tip, lapping at its opening to collect more of his hard-earned cum.

The feeling of Pouf’s small tongue prodding at his dick’s opening caused it to twitch back to life. Pouf stared in dazed amazement as he watched the cock grow back to its stature and smiled with cum smeared glee. His moment of awe was short-lived after he was pressed roughly to the ground by the human. The man wasted no time, pulling at the hem of his shirt to tear off the beast’s shirt completely. Pouf gasped in surprise at the action that left his chest completely bare. He was not left with a second to spare when a hand reached for the waistband of his trousers and ripped the fabric right off his groin from front to back.

Morel stared at what he had uncovered right before him. He had a small hard cock that lay on his belly and cutely flushed full balls. What took him by surprise was the clear thick fluid escaping his entrance. It was crystal clear.

“You’re neither a butterfly nor an ant. You’re a desperate slut made only to take cock.” The human spoke. Despite being completely lust-filled, Pouf still felt the shame to look away and feel embarrassed from having his nether regions out on display for the human, especially when they were lacking in so much girth and length compared to the human.

Morel’s fingers wasted no time, collecting the fluids leaking out of Pouf’s entrance and pushing two digits inside him. Pouf’s body twitched forward at the sudden sense of fullness, even more fluids exiting him from his end and cock. The fingers worked their way inside, stretching out his walls in scissor motions until another finger was added. This time the fingers deepened inside him and curled along his walls.

“N-Ngh…i-it’s! You’re- mmh!” He tried to plead with the man when his fingers pressed all too deeply on his bundle of nerves. His body was trembling furiously at the simple touch, but when the man continued to curl his fingers at that singular spot, he could not handle it. Every time the spot was touched his would jolt forward with tingling sensations running straight to his cock. He neared his climax with every single touch to it. “S-Stop it!” He yelped but the human continued his actions, even reaching down to his bare chest to mouth on his nipples.

He suckled on his pink perky nipples all whilst abusing the bundle of nerves inside him. Morel had no experience with men, so if it were not for Pouf being a vocal mess, Morel would have never begun to humiliate him by repeatedly toying with his prostate. Pouf did not want to come to a climax in such a way. He wanted to orgasm by the large cock that he had taken in his mouth minutes ago. He cried profusely at the thought of being robbed of the experience of being pounded by that thick length. To have it pulsating inside him, rubbing all his pleasure spots over and over again while filling him up whole.

“P-Put it insi- nngh! Inside n-now.. ahh! Want i-inside!” He begged repeatedly, unable to form a coherent sentence from the interjections of his own moans.

“Hmm? What is it that you want?” The human teased while entering another finger to join in the fun of abusing his prostrate.

“P-Please! Your c-cock!” He screamed. The human finally gave into his requests. He pushed the tip of his cock towards his twitching wet hole. He filled him up inch by inch, the length pushing past the depth it reached with only his fingers. Pouf never once restrained his moans as he felt the tug and pull of his entrance as the human worked his way inside him. His nether regions were a spilling mess of fluids that swallowed the human’s length hole. He grind back on the human and met his sweet spot with the tip of his cock.

The man began to thrust into the region at a steady pace. Pouf choked on his own moans as the spot was repeated met by the girthy cock. The human leaned closer to him and captured his lips with a kiss. He could not restrain himself from indulging in all the beast had to offer. At that moment, he had no care in the world on what others would think if they were to see two different species copulating. He could easily say he was under the control of the hypnotic scales that made him fuck the living days out of the beast underneath him.

The kiss was short-lived on Pouf part, who was distracted by the relentless pounding and had no experience in kissing before. Pouf would kiss the man back shyly, unknowing on where to place his tongue or even his hands before settling on wrapping them behind the man’s neck. Despite the man’s rough thrusts below, his kisses were gentle and sincere. He caressed Pouf’s jaw as he worked open his mouth with his tongue, gliding it across his and guiding him to follow. Pouf found himself melting into the kisses, his body going lax as he neared his orgasm. The pounds to his bundle of nerves grew more intense as they continued. Everything at this moment felt so good. He truly wished it could last forever.

He pulled back from their kiss unable to continue from all the sensations shooting up his body from the man’s cock. It took one more thrust to send him over the edge. Pouf let out obnoxiously loud moans as he came layers of white ribbons between their stomachs and chests. His body shook from the overload of pleasure and only came back to reality when he realised his all too sensitive spot was still being stimulated by the man’s length.

His long eyelashes trembled, tears rolling down his cheeks as he tried to withstand the feeling of pain and pleasure that came from being overstimulated so the man could finish. However, the man above him showed no signs of coming to a climax soon. Pouf tried to bite back all the sounds that left his mouth so he could beg the human to stop, but he could not manage to form a single string of thoughts in his post-climatic mind.

A familiar tightness formed in his lower belly. He was going to cum again but this time he knew his body would not be able to withstand it. “I-I just c-came!” He yelled but the man continued to fuck him relentlessly. Pouf tried to speak again but the sensations were too much for him. The man lowered his body closer to him, connecting their skin together. As the man thrust upwards, his body would grind across the slippery mess between them caused by Pouf’s spent cock. The continuous grind to the underside of his cock and the stimulation to his prostate made him go crazy. He was babbling nonsense while having his senses overstimulated, begging the man to stop then to continue the next second with incoherent words.

The human knew exactly what he was doing to the trembling mess beneath him. He reached for his face and wiped away the tears from his wet sharp eyes. His brows were furrowed tightly from intense sensations, mouth hang open and limbs clinging desperately onto the man. In this position, he was completely defenceless. This only increased the human’s desire even more. The man beneath him was supposed to be a threat to humanity. He was a loyal subject to the so-called new ruler of the Earth, but here he was. Underneath a human he believes to have superiority over.

The man rammed into his wet mess, quickening the pace and reaching a hand to tug at his cock. Pouf gasped in shock at the man’s rough hand tightening around his length. He cried even harder when the man began to stroke him and thumb at his sensitive tip. He found himself blacking out and seeing fuzzy stars in his vision from the intensity of it all.

He came all over the man’s hand, vision going blurry and his body going completely lax. The human finished inside him, riding out his climax with a few more thrusts into his tightened entrance. When he looked down at Pouf, he was completely out of it.

He pulled out of the beast and got up to fix his own clothes. He eyed the beast below and grinned in satisfaction at his work as the other lay passed out on the floor, buckets of thick white fluid oozing from his pink stretched hole. His clothes had been torn to shreds and there would be no way the beast would wake up anytime soon or even be able to stand.

Morel deactivated the smoky jail and left its confinement. He looked back towards the floor and remember just how meekly he responded to his gentle kisses.

 _He’s quite shy_ , he thought to himself before deciding to reactivate the smoky jail around the sleeping mess on the floor, _I’ll be sure to come back to collect him._


End file.
